dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szef Bobas
Theodore Lindsey Templeton Jr. znany również jako Szef Bobas – jedna z głównych postaci w filmie Dzieciak rządzi. Opis postaci Charakter Początkowo widzimy go jako wyjątkowo zarozumiałą i egzocentryczną. Szybko podporządkowuje sobie cały dom. Nie znosi sprzeciwów i używa stosunkowo brudnych sztuczek by osiągnąć cel. Popisuje się wiedzą i nie widzi problemu w obrażaniu innych. Uważa, swoją misje, ze bezdyskusyjny priorytet. W przypływie gniewu, lub irytacji obraża nawet własnych ludzi. Zdaję się być nieempatyczny i wręcz bezuczuciowy. Uważa pieniądze za najlepsze i najwygodniejsze rozwiązanie. Z czasem jednak poznajemy jego drugą stronę. Mimo pozornej obojętności, zdaje się rozumieć przywiązania Tima do zabawki i być szczerze przerażony, że jego próba wykorzystania jej jako kart przetargowej skończyła się zniszczeniem Owcuni. Późniejsze wydarzenia pokazują, że bohater w wielu przypadkach nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo rani Tima. Dopiero historia jego poprzednika w Fabryce Bobasów otworzyła mu oczy. Wbrew sobie przywiązał się do starszego chłopaka i polubił ich zabawy. Umiał też przeprosić i uznać sprawę Tima za równie ważną co jego. Wygląd Jego ciało to ciało niemowlaka. Małe pulchne, z przesadnie duża głową. Na jej czubku, ma zaczątek blond włosów oraz szarawe oczy. Zazwyczaj nosi białą koszulę, ciemny krawat, marynarkę spodnie i czarne polerowane buty. Ma też zegarek na rękę. Zazwyczaj jest widziany z neseserem. Kiedy dorósł, nie jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy, tylko tułów. Pokazano go wtedy jako wysokiego, barczystego i dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę. Wtedy też ma dopasowany garnitur. Szef Bobas jest jednym z dzieci stworzonych w Korporacja "Bobas", gdzie urodziły się wszystkie dzieci na świecie. Podczas procesu sortowania, maszyna umieściła go w sekcji "zarządzanie" zamiast sekcji "rodzina". Następnie otrzymał ubranie i sprzęt i został wyszkolony do pracy w firmie. Pracując tam przez pewien czas stał się Szefem Bobasem i został wysłany z misja od swojego przełożonego, aby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego ludzie uwielbiają szczenięta bardziej niż niemowlęta. Biografia Dzieciak rządzi Szef Bobas już od początku zdawał się być inny niż reszta. W rozdzielni w Korporacji "Bobas" zostaje przydzielony do sekcji "zarządzanie" zamiast "rodzina". Oznacza to, że zostaje pracownikiem firmy. Zsyła się go do domu Templetonów, aby wykonał misję. Ma za zadanie powstrzymać miłość ludzi do piesków. Bobas od razu pokazuje, kto będzie rządził w tym domu. Mama i tata tracą dla niego głowę, ale brat – Tim widzi, że coś jest nie tak. Pewnego dnia Tim nakrywa go. Bobas wyjaśnia mu, kim jest. Organizuje zebranie wśród swoich pomocników: Staci, Trojaczków i Jimba. Mówi, że muszą powstrzymać Francisa Francisa, który chce stworzyć tak słodkiego szczeniaczka, że ludzie nie będą już kochać bobasów. Tim nagrywa rozmowę i chce pokazać rodzicom. Nawiązuje się walka między braćmi. Tim dostaje szlaban. Szef Bobas rozumie, że łatwiej mu będzie osiągnąć cel przy współpracy z bratem. Przeprasza go i zabiera do Korporacji "Bobas", by wszystko wyjaśnić. Mówi, że gdy wypełni misję wróci do firmy na stałe. Przez następne dni bracia spędzają czas razem, by odzyskać zaufanie. Potem udają się na dni otwarte firmy "Szczeniaczek". Tam przedostają się na zaplecze i odkrywają plany Francisa. Ten jednak chwyta ich. Opowiada swoją historię i oznajmia, że zaprezentuje szczeniaczka na targach w Las Vegas. Wyjeżdża na nie z rodzicami Tima, a dzieci zostawia pod opieką przebranego za opiekunkę Eugeniusza Francisa. Braciom udaje się uciec z pomocą Staci, Jimba i Trojaczków. Docierają na lotnisko, jednak spóźniają się na samolot. Dzięki sprytowi przebierają się za Elvisa i wsiadają do następnego. Potem udają się do centrum kongresowego. Tam Francis prezentuje Wiecznego Szczeniaczka. Zauważa braci i więzi ich rodziców. Tim i Bobas dostają się na zaplecze, ale Eugeniusz siedzi im na ogonie. Tam nawiązuje się walka między nimi a Francisem. Ostatecznie udaje się powstrzymać produkcję szczeniąt, a Francis wpada do mlecznej mieszanki i znów staje się dzieckiem. Cała rodzina wraca do domu. Bobas wraca do korporacji i dostaje awans. Rodzice Tima za sprawą specjalnych wysłanników zapominają o Bobasie, jednak Tim zaczyna tęsknić. Szef w pracy dostaje wymarzoną posadę, ale też odczuwa niedosyt. Pewnego dnia przychodzi list od Tima. Bobas niezwłocznie rzuca robotę i wraca do rodziny. Od tamtej pory jest już normalnym bobasem, który może swobodnie spędzać czas z rodziną. Galeria Boss Baby with Janice and Ted Templeton.png Boss Baby Smiling.png Boss Baby Annoyed.png Boss Baby snapping fingers.png Boss Baby crying.png Boss Baby crying in Ted's arms.png Boss Baby throwing things in the kitchen.png Photos of Boss Baby.png Boss Baby looking at Tim.png Boss Baby Alarmed.png Boss Baby looking at Ted.png Food coming out of Boss Baby's mouth while he is laughing.png Ted wiping Boss Baby's mouth.png Boss Baby looking scared of Tim.png Tim and Boss Baby looking angry at each other.png Boss Baby getting fed by Janice.png Boss Baby with toy phone.png Boss Baby appearing to be fed up.png Boss Baby whispering into phone.png Boss Baby speaking to Tim.png Boss Baby with his money.png Boss Baby throwing money at Tim.png Boss Baby sitting and talking to Tim.png Boss Baby making face.png Boss Baby reading.png Boss Baby talking to Tim while holding book.png Clip65ufyj.board01.jpg|szef bobas sika Clipbognfvbgard01.jpg en:Boss Baby Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Dzieciak rządzi Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Dzieciak rządzi